Strange musings
by shadowcaster01
Summary: A "what if?" based one shot from the 13th episode from the animated series: Mystery of the new moon and the Black haired Inuyasha.  What if Kagome had been listening more closely to what Myouga had said that night? Humour based.


Hello, I've been sitting on this particular one for a while. Hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as I had writing it...

Of course, I don't own any of the characters, as they are copyrighted already. If I did, a lot of things would've been different.

**Bold** is for the original dialogue from the dubbed anime. _Italics_ at the beginning and end are for the original scene, and regular type is for my plot twist.

Our scene unfolds with much confusion and explanation, and Myouga the flea launches into his conclusion...

"**From time to time, half demons are rendered no stronger than yourself or any other mere mortal. It's that simple." **_He paused, glancing skyward._** "For him, the time must fall on the first night of the new cycle, when the moon is dark."**

_Kagome looked up as well, as she thought about it._

"**Okay, now I get it. You mean at the start of each month, when the moon isn't visible; a night such as tonight."**

_Myouga nodded._ **"Precisely."** _He stared at Inuyasha._

"**Why Master? Why didn't you inform us that your period of vulnerability was impending?"** _The flea was distraught._

_Inuyasha glared back at him._ **"Because if I had, you would have taken off a long time ago."**

_Myouga froze, speechless_. **"Ah, Oh..."** _he spluttered. The flea suddenly turned away, arms crossed._

"**Hmph, have you not a wit of trust in me?"** _Myouga muttered beseechingly._

* * *

Kagome looked on the scene impassively at first, but near the end of their exchange she had to pause. _Surely_ he didn't say that, did he? Kagome stared at the flea, thinking back on what was said; it all made sense, although the phrasing could have been different. She glanced back over to Inuyasha; it didn't seem like he noticed, she mused. Maybe it's a modern use of the word? She wasn't sure.

Myouga was surprised when, during the brief silence, he had caught Kagome staring at him. No, it had felt as if she was seeing _through_ him, although he was unsure as to why she'd be looking at him in such a way. Myouga was confused, and it wasn't every day when that happened. He was pulled out of his musings when he heard a peal of laughter from his left. _What happened?_ He wondered to himself. As his gaze returned to the group with him, Myouga was surprised to find Kagome, eyes shining with obvious amusement, was the one who caused the ruckus. He found it strange, and was certain that the others did as well. Myouga frowned., set upon finding out what had caused such a reaction...

Kagome was in hysterics. That one sentence had driven her crazy until its meaning struck her, out of nowhere, and caused her to burst into a fit of almost out of control giggles. She just couldn't stop. Myouga frowned at her, Shippo stared, and Inuyasha glared at her in a way that silently said: _shut up or go die_. It was too much; Kagome laughed harder.

Inuyasha was unimpressed. Kagome's laughter was getting to him. He wasn't entirely certain as to why, but he had a feeling that her amusement was directed at him, for some reason. He did the first thing that came to mind: he glared at the girl, praying that she would just cut it out. When the giggles increased in volume, Inuyasha had had enough.

"What the hell are you laughing about, wench?" He growled at her. "What's so damn funny?"

Kagome looked over at him, pausing for breath.

"Surely you picked up on it, didn't you?" She asked him, still chuckling.

"No," he muttered darkly, voice rising in volume. "If I did, why would I be asking?" Inuyasha finished his question in a yell, still glowering at her, daring the girl to laugh again.

Kagome sighed, calming down enough to explain.

"Didn't you find Myouga's words a bit odd?" She implored him calmly, amusement still evident in her eyes. "It was the way he talked to you," she prompted him.

This received no recognition from neither the flea nor Inuyasha. Kagome could understand that for Shippo, he was just a kid. The other two were a different story.

"Alright," she sighed. "I guess I'll have to start from the beginning."

All three demons looked at her, confused. Kagome sighed again.

"This is hopeless," she muttered to herself darkly. "Even if I point it out, who says that they'll get it?"

Kagome paused for a moment.

_I guess I might as well try_, she sighed, again.

"Look," Inuyasha started, glaring at the girl. "Are you gonna explain, or not?" He crossed his arms impatiently, already annoyed with Kagome's antics.

"Hurry up," he growled. "We haven't got all day!"

"Fine!" Kagome muttered. She looked over to Myouga.

"You know how Myouga mentioned 'period of vulnerability'? Well, it reminded me of a term used in my time. I found it funny, so I laughed." She laughed nervously, unsure of how to continue.

"You ain't telling us something, spit it out already!" Inuyasha almost bellowed the words at her, somehow boosting her confidence to finish what she started.

"Well, it's your situation, and the way Myouga explained it. They kind of match up with what is considered a female trait. That's why it was so funny."

Kagome braced herself for what she was sure would come next, but was surprised when it didn't. Instead, she found three sets of eyes staring at her as if she had grown a second head. The next thing she heard was the last that she ever expected; Kagome couldn't believe her ears.

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha had asked her.

Kagome sat in stunned silence for a few moments, before recovering and rolling her eyes.

"You see," she began...

After about five to ten minutes of explanations, the three demons had expressions showing varying degrees of surprise. Shippo was trying hard not to giggle, Myouga was still frowning and Inuyasha...

Inuyasha's was the most dramatic. He sat there, eyes wide, jaw dropped, with a pink tinge on his face that matched the other two...

"What?" He had shouted it at an almost unheard of volume. He looked almost horrified, and was scowling.

"Did you just call me a girl?"

Inuyasha was growing angrier by the minute. The _nerve_ of her, saying such a thing!

Shippo sat there, giggling. Inuyasha, being compared to a girl – it was absolutely hilarious. He didn't really understand the rest of it, but by the looks on the others' faces, he was guessing that he'd get it when he was older. Still, there was nothing like getting revenge for the times that Shippo had been picked on by the half demon. He was going to savour this moment as long as he could.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began. "It wasn't me who said it. I was just explaining to you why I thought Myouga's words were funny." Kagome stopped, noting the murderous gleam in his eye.

Inuyasha turned on the flea, immediately after she said the name. He spotted the coward attempting to sneak away, while everyone else was distracted.

"Myouga!" He growled. "You'll pay for that comment!"

The half demon reached for the pesky insect and caught him in mid leap. The struggling flea was pale, and gulped audibly, knowing he was doomed.

"M-Master, Please!" He begged. "Don't kill me! I didn't realise-" The old demon squeaked in pain as Inuyasha tightened his grip.

"You still said it, you old geezer!" He glared at the parasite, completely pitiless. "At least you can't run away now!"

"W-Wait! What about the spider demons?" Myouga was desperate. "Shouldn't you take care of them first?"

"You'll just take the chance to run away, you coward!" Inuyasha spat.

"He kinda does have a point," Shippo's voice cut into the argument, giving them pause.

"And I agree with Shippo," Kagome volunteered, glancing around.

"_Oh, no!" _

"_What?" Inuyasha asked her._

"_My bag!" She cried. "I left it back in the shrine!" _

"_No big deal," Inuyasha shrugged it off. "You can get another one."_

_Kagome smiled nervously. "Well, you see," She began. "It had the jewel shards in it..." she trailed off, twiddling her fingers anxiously._

"_WHAT?"_


End file.
